vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angel Emfrbl
Image uploading Since you have been uploading a lot of images lately, could you please make it a habit to license the images before clicking the button? -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:27, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Roro= Lui design Wasn't there something about Roro actually being a design for Lui Hibiki? Can someone please update Roro's page? I would but I lack the sources. Re: Thanks Angel, No problem! Anytime! Yeah, pretty unfortunate about how this all went down... He could have turned it all around, but chose the wrong path for it. I can certainly mention in the intro that his actions caused his retirement. And it sucks when things that you do cause you a bad rep or even a shunning from the fandom and forces you to leave... rather than retiring by choice and having a good time. Ah, shame... he could have done relatively well and fine in the fandom. It's just... I noticed that the idea of fame just gets to people's heads. Like, some producers leave because they feel that they can't compete with the more popular producers. They want to do something big and they want to matter, which is true for anyone... I have noticed artists feel the same as well, since I've seen the same topics on DeviantART journal entries. Unfortunately, some take the risky or wrong ways to get noticed... and Planty is just one example of that. :/ I don't know what Planty is really like or how he thinks, but I do feel sad that he could have just continued to make music (that's his OWN) after the whole anon-kanon incident, instead of lying to people and making things worse for himself. It just wasn't the answer and he instead took the path of revenge. Revenge is ugly and it will eventually bite you in the behind down the road. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 21:36, March 27, 2015 (UTC) RE:575 Glad to be of help. Edit: And I've only deleting from those who have made covers of existing songs. reminder, ow. i believe we talked about this b4, but this dude has pocaloid up: Ulises Montiel Cuevas need his stuff deleted, but first time i asked bunai she wouldn't remove it without us discussing it first, but we did he has whole song pages. he's a spanish producer, and he's entered in contests. you can find all his stuff by searching his name in the wiki. Yo Happy Birthday! 生日快乐！！！ - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 19:30, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks everyone who said "happy birthday, I'm not going to reply individually to everyone because I'm tired from helping my mother at a car boot sale. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:25, May 10, 2015 (UTC) This might be a stupid question...qq How do I add categories to a new page, there's no category module when I make a song or producer page qq? Sandboxes for VOCANESE? I asked Bunai for her opinion on this as well, as she's is an active admin and I do need more opinions... I was going to ask if I should create a Sandbox for Qingxian, Moke and Longya? They were confirmed to become VOCALOIDs after all and I can easily scrap things together from what we have. I can also monitor their popularity within the Chinese fandom as well. I had this idea because it might be easier and quicker to do rather than wait for them to finally be in top priority, but they are certainly their main series. It's just to avoid feeling rushed on the day of. What do you think? - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 13:56, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :I asked my friend about this. She says "Maybe you can do Longya, but idk about Qingxian/Moke, they might not get their VBs til like 3-4 years" :Hm.... I suppose my best proposal would be to craft another outline/skeleton on Word instead, like how I did for Xin Hua. :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 14:01, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Do you think this can be used for anything? https://twitter.com/Prince_Syo/status/616387835780825089 i asked Syo the definition of what power vocals are and he answered So, is there something i should note on Yohioloid's page? Should i mention the issues you pointed out? I don't know how to phrase it to be honest. EmbraceEvil (talk) 14:23, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Vocaloid release section Do you mind if this becomes retired? My reasons. * It getting a bit redundant due to the top navigation. * It will be one less thing to worry about editing, and the section can be used to textualize about the releases instead. * Mobile still has issues with image sizes, so in order to keep things even it requires me to manually shrink and upload duplicates. * With the most popular voice banks getting engine upgrades the section is becoming a bit of a mess. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:08, October 7, 2015 (UTC) An idea about voicebank count Hello, I've been noticing that you updated a lot of the voicebank templates to display a count number so I wanted to suggest an idea. Which would be creating an article listing about them. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:49, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :Neat. Perhaps something similar to the "Status" page where the Vocaloids are listed and have their own box of information... though I am unsure how that will turn out, especially with Vocaloids like Miku and Gumi. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:35, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ---- Set up Sandbox page, could you take a look at it. I made an example using YOHIOloid (its at the bottom), I want to attempt to use the bold for the overall count and leaving room for theoretical counts. :Yes, you can alter things in it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:09, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Suspect sockpuppet Yeah, they shouldn't have been touching your User stuff without permission. That's not okay. :/ I see that Bunai protected your pages, so hopefully that keeps people away for a while. As for sockpuppeting, I'll keep them in mind and a close watch since I doubt there's a way to check their IP addresses easily. For now, I'll send them warnings. I'm sorry I didn't respond to this earlier, my family took me out today. Thanks. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 01:48, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :I wasn't here all day yesterday. Do you mind explaining to me exactly what happened aside from editing your profile? You said they were having a conversation with each other, but I don't see that on their contribution pages. Did another admin intervene and deleted that conversation? :I agree, an IP trace may be necessary in order to prove sock puppetry. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 22:50, November 28, 2015 (UTC) I see, that explains everything. If someone deletes a conversation, page, or file, it won't show up on the contributions. I'm going to definitely keep an eye on them or try to if we cannot get the IP addresses traced. Thanks - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 01:11, November 29, 2015 (UTC) chipspeech wikipedia help i really would love to make a chipspeech and alter/ego wikipedia, but i wouldn't know where to start! Wikipedia does seem rather intimidating to me haha. What are things that should absolutely be included? I don't want to bother you too much, so if it isn't too much trouble, would it somehow be possible for you to help me get started? Like an outline or a list as to what should be included? I'm so so so so sooo sorry if I'm annoying you or bothering you! Gabubutt (talk) 03:20, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Wording Issue Hi Angel, on the front page it says VOCALOID 2 is retiring, but that's not entirely true. Only the import tool is going to be stopped, I think you should reword that to make it less confusing. NoviStarsRule (talk) 05:53, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Gaming footer My utmost apologies - the user who nominated this site listed it as "Project Diva", yet linked here. I only did a cursory check, and the user is an admin of the site you mentioned, but not here, hence my confusion. I always try to get admin approval if a site is nominated by a non-admin. That being said, I'm okay with the footer being present here, since this site has much more information about the games. The other doesn't qualify for inclusion due to low page count. So if you're okay with it, I am, too - if not, I can remove it and have the footer reflect that accordingly. As for the character chosen, I really just went with one that had some sort of music "thing" also in the picture. Merli has a microphone, so it fits well with the footer subject :P Raylan13 (talk) 21:00, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :It can even be placed on the Games featuring VOCALOID page instead of the main page ;) Raylan13 (talk) 21:02, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Voicebank count, look over *http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Vocaloid_Wiki:Sandbox/Voicebank_count?useskin=monobook *http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Vocaloid_Wiki:Sandbox/Voicebank_count?useskin=oasis I am in-between linking the templates or remove them to link the product page(s) instead, but that seems like an awkward amount of manual linkage. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:34, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Re:Namewave Thanks Angel! Good luck synth hunting Hey, can you explain Tiny Vocaloid3 Editor, please? Translation project Can you look over the Translation project (aka. Wiki projects:Translations page) and read over the translations for the tweets to see if they are of use? I cleared out old and (by your messages) used entries.-- Bunai82 (talk) 12:39, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey Angel, I made a Quick Info-box Picture of Una, one where their not acually touching. (Sense their not touching on the Boxart) I used their Alternative Poses, not the Boxart ones. You'll see it. Can we use the one i made, or stick to the one where she's somehow hugging herself? (It might make fans Less confused) LukeKun (talk) 02:43, July 1, 2016 (UTC) What is going on with you? Your actions these past few days have been erratic and worrisome. If it is life related, please take a break for a few hours until we can (as contributing editors) can find a solution. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:02, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: May I ask a favour? The Alter/Ego and Chipspeech wikias have no song templates set up to make song pages. I'd like to make a few demo pages to the best I can, could you set up the templates for me and I'll handle the song pages? I'm not good at these more complex templates... >_< One-Winged Hawk (talk) 20:01, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :Do you want the Song box (default template) or the Song box 2 (updated template)? -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:31, August 23, 2016 (UTC) - I was actually waiting for when Umbreon126 completed any tweaks he needed to do. Plus this template will need the CSS MediaWiki page to function, since it will be linking back to the UTUA Lyrics wiki. -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:49, August 31, 2016 (UTC) User status question Hello, since Wikia has a new 'power user' option, I wanted to ask if you wanted a "Content Moderator" status? It appears to have similar tools to admin only you wouldn't be an actual admin / bureaucrat. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:03, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Vocaloid Wiki/On this day/March Umm... may I ask why you reverted my edit? I only added the VOCALOID releases that were missing for this month. AnimeCargirl (talk) 08:33, March 2, 2017 (UTC) MEIKO and KAITO Hi Angel Emfrbl, I am currently working on the script for my MEIKO and KAITO V1 video for my updated History of the Vocaloid series. I am having difficulty finding out precisely why KAITO stayed in development for so long after MEIKO released. They did begin development around the same time, did they not? Do you have any ideas as to where I might find this information? Thank you. Sir Vancelot (talk) 04:39, March 4, 2017 (UTC) RE: MEIKO and KAITO I will save a lot of that information for Sweet Ann's video when I introduce the Vocaloid2 engine properly, but I will keep what you've said in mind for MEIKO and KAITO as well. Thank you for your response. Sir Vancelot (talk) 01:08, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Re: Admin: How To Become One Actually, Mulan Li-Lin (Now Known As Zhao Wu Xingchen) Isn't Made By Me. It Is By A Chinese Group Called GUIYING Vocal Products. They Were Designing Her As A Vocaloid, But I/They Thought UTAU Was QuickerUntil Then She Is For UTAU. (6Rebecca987) (talk) 06:08, May 15, 2017 (UTC)